


longer nights with lesser feelings

by fireandfolds



Series: there's some beauty here yet [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asexual Kara Danvers, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lillian Luthor Being an Asshole, Minor Lillian Luthor, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Soft Kara Danvers, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Soft Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Supercorptober, Supercorptober 2020, Supercorptober2020, luvers, panromantic kara danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/pseuds/fireandfolds
Summary: lena gets two boxes, and lots of hugs from kara.supercorptober 2020 prompt nine: luthor.title from "golden" by hippo campus.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Series: there's some beauty here yet [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	longer nights with lesser feelings

**Author's Note:**

> yeS i'm going to finish this supercorptober prompt list, if it's the last thing i doooo.
> 
> tw: suicide. starting from “Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.” to "Take it."

———

“Hey Jess, are you having a good Friday?”

“I am, Ms. Danvers. Ms. Luthor is not though, so I am going to have to ask you to leave.”

“What? What’s up?”

“I am not at liberty to say. Sorry, Ms. Danvers, but at this time she is not taking visitors.”

Kara sighed heavily as she stuck her hands in the pockets of her slacks. “Look, I know that Lena hasn’t had a lot of people on her side, and she’s been hurt enough to last three lifetimes. But I promise, I love her and the last thing I’d do is hurt her.

I’m really glad she’s got at least one other person sticking up for her, but I’m not one of them. Rao’s honour. And besides, she’s been there for me when I needed it, and I want to return the favour.”

If looks could kill, Jess’ gaze was basically Kara’s laser vision. Eventually, the young secretary huffed. “I will be watching you very closely.”

“Thanks Jess. You won’t regret this.”

Opening the double doors to the sparse office, the reporter quickly cast a look around the entire room. Nothing suspicious yet. She could see the CEO leaning against the balcony, glass in hand. It was only two in the afternoon, and the alarm bells in her head only got louder as she noticed the heavy head hanging above defeated shoulders. 

Leaving her satchel on the coffee table as she walked past it, Kara noticed several stacks of moleskin journals and a large box on the usually cleared desk. The gold foil of a certificate caught her eye, prompting her to pull out three frames. Leave it to Lena to complete PhDs in Biology, Chemistry, and Engineering. All at the same time. At the age of 19. 

Kara chuckled to herself, tucking the frames back into the box. Turning to the balcony again, she made eye contact with the young Luthor. Lena’s eyes were puffy and red, tear tracks still running down her cheeks.

“Should I be calling you Dr. Luthor? I should, shouldn’t I.” 

Coming to a stop in front of the shorter woman, Kara pulled out the handkerchief from her back pocket and gently wiped the tears still clinging to her sharp jawline. Handing the cloth to the genius, she let her collect herself. 

“I suppose so,” Lena gave a watery laugh, “but it’s been ruined for me, ever since a man tried to get with me on a business trip in Boston.”

Kara stepped back and formed a square with her fingers to look at the other woman. “Dr. Luthor...it fits. I might have to start using that.”

Rolling her eyes, the CEO stepped forward and slipped the folded cloth into the reporter’s breast pocket. “If you do that, I might have to ban you from this office after all.”

“Seriously though, what’s up? You broke out the giggle water and the sun hasn’t even gone down.”

“Lillian,” Lena sighed out, “she sent over a bunch of my belongings from the manor and all of Lex’s journals, along with a note. She wanted to get rid of things and also make me remember the good old days, so she dumped it all on me. 

I’ve been reading through the journals since 2 am this morning, desperately wanting to prove to myself that Lex is not my weakness. Lillian knows how to push my buttons, unfortunately.”

Kara pulled the knot on her necktie down slightly and eyed Lena carefully. “I’m going to hug you now.”

The younger woman beat her to it, wordlessly wrapping her arms around her waist. The reporter could feel the shoulder of her dress shirt getting damp, as she cradled the back of Lena’s head. 

“I got you. Let it out.”

They stayed embraced on the balcony for more than five minutes, nothing spoken between them. Even though they’d only been friends for 5 months, Kara felt more connected to Lena than anyone else she’d ever met; and something told her the young woman in her arms felt the same. 

Eventually, the youngest Luthor collected herself, steadying her breaths. As she straightened up and furiously mopped her eyes, Kara offered the handkerchief wordlessly again, before walking over to the minibar to pour a glass of water.

“You have a bathroom connected to this sexy office?” She handed the glass to the other woman.

Lena snickered and sniffed. “Yes.” 

“Go splash some water on your face. I’ll pack your stuff.”

“But—“

“No buts except _your_ butt in the bathroom. Go!” Kara gently pushed Lena in the direction the other woman had vaguely waved her hand at.

As Lena emerged from the en suite bathroom looking more put together than going in, the reporter swung her satchel over her head and picked up the box on the desk.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

Lena hesitated, worrying her fingers as she glanced at the papers on her desk.

“Don’t make me carry you out of this office too. I’ll do it. I’ll take as many trips as I need.”

Shaking her head, the CEO picked up her briefcase by the handle and followed the blonde out of her office, coming to a stop in front of a bewildered Jess.

“Please go home to your girlfriend, Eve. Have a good evening.” 

“Ye-yes, Ms. Luthor. Thank you, and good evening to you too.” Kara shared a look with the secretary before she ushered the brunette to the shining elevator. 

———

Once everything and everyone was loaded into the Bentley, Kara gently asked Lena, “My place okay?”

“Mhm.”

Evidently, crying had taken a lot out of the dark-haired woman, who slumped against Kara’s sternum. Luckily, they arrived at the red-brick building shortly.

Once in the cosy apartment, the reporter set the box on the table and gently took Lena’s hand not holding the briefcase. 

“Let’s get you a change of clothes.” Walking her to the bedroom, she pressed well-loved clothes into Lena’s hands and directed her towards a place to change.

The scientist shuffled off to the bathroom, returning in grey sweatpants and a Midvale High sweatshirt. She practically fell into Kara’s outstretched arms on the living room couch where she was waiting, nuzzling into the junction of her shoulder and neck. 

“Thank you.” The muffled voice was quiet, spoken into the soft fabric of the blonde’s sweater.

“What for?”

Pulling her head back to look Kara in the eyes, Lena opened and closed her mouth a few times.

“If you don’t want to say, you don’t have to.”

“No, I do. I do. It’s just—hard.”

“Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.”

After a couple of seconds, the Luthor woman spoke quietly but steadily. “If you hadn’t come into my office today, I was planning on going home and taking a bunch of my sleeping pills so I could go to sleep and never wake up. It was a shit day with shitty events. So thank you.”

Kara stayed silent, digesting this information while she tightened her arms around the other woman. She was _very_ glad she’d pushed to see Lena today.

“Thank you for telling me. Can I show you something?”

With the businesswoman’s hum of approval, Kara slid off the couch and headed to her room. Reaching under her bed for a slim, metallic grey box, she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath before heading to the kitchen.

She was ready for this. She wanted to do this. 

Pouring two mugs of water, Kara walked back to the couch, taking a seat next to Lena. Setting them both on the coffee table, she held the box out to the youngest Luthor. “Open it.”

Lena frowned at the box adorably, letting her inquisitive mind take over as she cracked it open. Kara felt her breath hitch as the green glow played with shadows on the brunette’s face. 

Slamming the cover down, Lena stared at the blonde. “You’re—“

“Supergirl, yeah.”

“Why do you have this? Can’t it hurt you?”

“It can. It could even kill me. That’s why I kept it around. This is me saying, I understand you completely. I trust you. You’ve always been there for me, and it’s about damn time I showed it.”

Covering the hand holding the box with her own, Kara continued. “I want you to know I trust you entirely. No matter what Lillian or the press says, you’re better than that. You’re more than a Luthor. You’re _good_ and _kind_ and _brilliant_ and _above all,_ my best friend.

Take it.”

And with that, Kara held the case out for Lena to take. Looking down at it for a few seconds, the Luthor took it, hands brushing softly. She stood from the couch, padding down the hall to the reporter’s bedroom. 

“Lena?” Kara didn’t know whether to get off the couch or just stay put. As she was still vacillating, the shorter woman came back out with empty hands. 

“I’m okay,” a tiny _huff_ left the Luthor’s mouth as she lowered herself on the couch, “I was just putting the box in my briefcase.” She pressed closer, snuggling under the blanket thrown across their shoulders by Kara. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Dr. Luthor?”

Lena lightly slapped Kara’s shoulder as her lips tipped up. “Yes, darling. I just want to cuddle with my best friend and watch some good, gay television.”

Not one to let an issue drop, the blonde held the other woman’s gaze a little longer. But she trusted Lena. “Okay. Let’s watch some Bly Manor.”

———

“Shit, is that the sun?”

———

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading—let me know what you think in the comments below. i spent way too much time on this one.
> 
> find me elsewhere, on [my carrd](https://fireandfolds.carrd.co/).
> 
> and check out my [glasses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181505/chapters/55488211).
> 
> stream hippo campus & stan sandra oh,
> 
> kier x


End file.
